Highschool gone Disney
by Devil Fox Girl
Summary: Rise of the guardians, how to train your dragon, brave, tangled, frozen all at once, gender swapped too. So they all end up in the real world and have to live together. Yikes. I own none of them just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey peep's it's Fox and I'm back with a Disney fic. Cool right. How to train your dragon, Brave, Frozen, and Rise of the Guardians, plus Tangled. For once I'm not an oc or ooc character. Yep I'm just going to warn you its gender swapped ha, ha, ha. But yeah I'm Jacklyn frost. **

**Marcus (Merida), Hiccup still Hiccup just a girl, Astrid still Astrid just a guy, Alan (Anna), Christine (Christophe), Eli (Elsa), Randy (Rapunzel), Flare (Flynn) so there. Wow that's a lot of names. But yeah. You get the gist. **

**Jelsa, Hicstrid, Christana, Flypunzal. (Before the gender swap) Here goes nothing.**

I scrunched up my mouth as I watched the other girls arrive. My palace has grown into a grand place as more and more children believed. Believed in me. Christine, Flare, and Hiccup humpf Hiccup. How I'm friends with the stable girl, the thief, and the scrawny dragon rider I honestly don't know.

I wish I had a pet like they did. Christine and her reindeer best friend, Flare and her friend slash enemy horse, and Hiccup's dragon.

I leaped from the top of my hiding spot. "Yo guys," I smiled as I walked across the soft floor. It had to be soft I was bare foot after all.

"Hello Jack, Alan said he had to convince his brother out of his room so he'll be running a bit late." Christine grinned. I've never met his brother because he's a bit of a solitary king. Oh well I guess I finally get to meet him.

"Oh well that's fine we can set up then. Randy, Marcus, and Astrid still coming?"

"Yep just late."

"Okay then." I clapped my hands and sent out a flurry of snow. "Oops."

Flare glared. She hates the cold. Especially my hand made snow. We set up and after two hours Randy and Marcus showed up. Two of our more interesting princes. Randy who used to be blonde could cook awesomely but preferred using his frying pan as a weapon.

Marcus was so free willed we got a long great. A few years ago he had his parents trying to force him to choose a bride and instead he got his dad cursed.

They both grinned at me while Randy's chameleon watched curiously. Randy had brought several things for us to eat. Yeah.

Next came Astrid late as ever yet not caring. He sat down on a plush red chair beside the tired Hiccup. "Sup shorty."

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT!"

"Sure you ain't."

The door blew open for our latest guest. Alan grinned at everybody and behind him his elusive older brother King Elijah. My jaw dropped as he entered the room. Ice colored robes and a long matching cape. His hair snow white blonde almost as white as mine, perfectly defined features. Omg.

He smiled at me as I stared. Oops again. I looked up and the room began feeling a few degrees cooler. A few people shivered as I felt my own effect being countered. HE WAS AN ICE ELEMENTIST TOO!

Okay he's perfect. I twisted my fingers around my cane. He's almost made for me. He began approaching me and I felt a sudden flush of blood hit my cheeks.

"You must be Jacklyn Alan speaks highly of you."

"Uh… um…. Ye…ah um just call me Jack, your highness." I bowed.

"No need for that you can just call me Eli, did you make this entire palace?" he asked curiously.

"Uh yeah sorta." I grinned shoving my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. We all sat and ate. Once everyone was finished I got down to business.

"So you guys all got my invites, I'm guessing, are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yes." they all said in unison.

"Alright." I stood and led them down the stairs. Around the corner you could see a bright light shining. "I found this portal when I was cleaning yesterday."

"You were cleaning?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh shut up."

"Wow that's a new one, I would not even do that." Marcus said.

I glared at him, "And that's why you're going in first." I shoved him and he fell through with a cry of shock.

I laughed glanced back at the others then shoved Alan, Randy, Astrid, Flare, Christine, Hiccup jumped, then Eli jumped. Finally I smiled closed off access to my home and leaped.

I expected to like come out a door but instead I come out from the ceiling. I closed my eyes and readied to hit the ground but nope. I slammed into a pair of arms. I peeked and saw a light blue shirt saying Let it go. Hmm. I fully opened my eyes and shrieked in embarrassment.

"Drop me Eli."

"Okay," I hit the ground with an oof.

"Not literally."

"Sorry."

He offered his hand but I brushed it off. Everybody's outfits had changed. Marcus was in plain old jeans and a plaid green button up shirt.

Randy was in a pair of black shorts and a t shirt that looked like it had been painted.

Astrid was in a black leather jacket, a red t shirt and some dark jeans.

Alan had a baggy white and purple jacket and green shirt saying bring on summer and brown jeans.

Eli in a black vest with a blue t shirt saying let it go and black jeans.

Flare had her hair pulled back and she had a white button up shirt with a green sweater vest over top, then a pair of tight blue jeans and brown beats going to her ankles, her satchel still sat on her hip.

Christine had a thin brown jacket and a tight black t shirt with a reindeer on it and some black shorts.

Hiccup had on a black button up shirt, a grey vest, brown pants with rips and cute boots.

I looked down at my self and scowled. Really I'm the only one in a skirt. A blue button up shirt, a vest with snowflakes, my hoodie tied around my waist, and a brown skirt. no shoes yes.

We all looked around curiously then met back up in the main room. Looks deserted right now.

"So I guess that this is where we're supposed to stay, I found rooms with our names on the door's." Alan grins.

"Yeah I saw that too my rooms wicked," Flare laughed.

"Okay guys but be on alert this could be a trap."

As we all went up to the marked rooms I did a little mental happy dance because Eli had the room right across from me.

I couldn't actually do my dance because he was following right behind me. "So uh Jack what do you think of all this?" he asked stopping me in the hall.

"It's cool but I mean it could be dangerous."

"Yeah I agree but seeing as how I've got you here wanna talk?"

"Uh... huh I mean uh sure."

"Alan told me you're an Ice elementist, You're the only person I've ever met like me."

"Neither have I."

"It's just I mean…" he looked away awkwardly. "I think you're pretty special." then he turned and went into his own room. Okay then that was awkward.

**This was just the intro chapter I'll be doing a lot more so yeah reveiw and pm - Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eek I have a community. As i promised the update well i'm not gonna talk long so here's your update. **

I glared at the ceiling pawing over what he'd said. I can't believe we've barely met and I'm head over heels for him.

I managed to sleep after a while only to be woken up by Hiccup. "Sup I just got a call saying that we need to be up and ready by six thirty for Royal Rose high.

"Whatever." I sat up scowling. I needed sleep, "How much longer am I allowed to sleep."

"Uh four hours OH, and I GOT MY FOOT BACK!"

"Good for you," I face planted my pillow. I heard her leave and it feels like I just barely closed my eyes when Eli knocked I knew it was him because Hiccup hadn't shut the door.

"Yes," I groaned rolling over to face the ceiling.

"You might want to get up its six."

"Dang it."

I slide out of bed and went over to the closet. Fully stocked awesome. As a matter of fact everything was fully stocked. COOL.

I dressed in white button up shirt that went to my elbows, a blue vest, and brown shorts. My staff had turned into a charm so I slipped that on and went down stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Marcus asked.

"Waffles," Randy shouted from the kitchen.

"Sweet," I smiled.

"Has anyone seen tooth… TOOTH LESS?" Hiccup shouted as a black cat strode into the room and looked at her expectantly.

"Wow, cool." Eli laughed.

"NOT COOL!"

Astrid strode in and watched. "Well at least you have toothless with you."

"True." she smiled.

After we ate a loud horn blared outside so we all ran out with bags that had been set out for us. A white bus was sitting right outside. Here goes hell. Everyone on the bus looked snobbish of course.

Eli sat near the middle while half the bus stared at our guys, oh and Flare who was holding hands with Randy. They took a seat in the back, Christina and Alan took a seat near the front, Marcus two seats in front of me with some black haired girl, and Hiccup and Astrid sat on the opposite side of Flare and Randy.

I of course stood there with no seat. Eli grinned at me stood up. Oh come on. Several girls looked at him hopefully until he laughed grabbed my arm and pulled me into his seat.

"ELI!" I hissed under my breath.

"Oh just play along." He laughed and slung an arm over my shoulder.

This was so not cool but also the best thing that's ever happened to me. I got jealous glares but I shrugged it off.

"So now what you think about all of this?" he asked making conversation.

"Fishy very fishy."

"Hmm."

I heard Hiccup behind us, "Oh honestly it shouldn't bother her that much they have been in love since they first saw each other."

Eli and I both turned and yelled, "NO WE ARE NOT!"

"Oh really."

I scowled at her, turned around, and sulked. Eli matched me and it was rather funny. As the bus pulled to a stop I stopped dead. Our school looks like a palace.

_**And you grab me in the middle of a chapter?**_

_**I needed help *laughs***_

_***Sighs* Ok. And for those of you reading this, my name is Death a la Mode. Hello.**_

_**You already know me.**_

_**Yeah. They've been reading your fic. Anyway, let's stop chatting and get to writing! I'm Randy.**_

(Middle of first period English)

Ms. Yzma, the English teacher, stood up in front of us. "Alright class I'm sure you have all heard about the new students, well lucky us we have three of them joining us today."

I watched Eli glared at the window which was starting to frost over. I subtly stepped on his foot before it fully frosted over. It's not exactly snowing. Which is odd considering it's the middle of winter.

Randy looked at the window, waiting for the teacher to say something else. "Randy, Eli, and Jack please come to the front."

He hopped up, walking briskly to the front. Why is it every teacher see's it necessary to do this. I followed Eli and stood partially hidden by both of them.

Randy glanced at me, giving me a jealous look, and turned back to the class. "They come from…" Yzma paused where would we say we came from.

"Arendell." Randy whispered to her.

"Arendell, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Randy."

"Eli."

I stayed silent. Both of the guys looked back at me Randy amused Eli a little overly amused. "Go on or I'll make one up."

"Jack," I replied quickly.

Yzma nodded.

I sighed in relief. Eli would have probably, I thought, he probably would have called me princess jacklyn, shudder.

Randy looked around, waiting to get back to his seat. "ALright you are dismissed."

He walked away, relieved that have didn't have to stay still for any longer. Poor poor artistic Randy. He was in for quite the torture session. I had to bite back a laugh because he'll know why I'm laughing.

About thirty minutes into the period, he was already showing symptoms of needing to move again.

"Randy!" I whispered.

He turned to me, shivering with restraint. "What?"

"You thinking what I thinking?"

"Getting out of here?"

"Plan A or B?"

"Plan B."

"Alright teacher freeze it is." I pretended to drop my pencil and reached down to get it. As my hand brushed the floor everything began to freeze over.

Yzma had her back turned, looking at the board. Students began voicing their protest not realizing Yzma couldn't hear them as a matter of fact she couldn't hear anything.

Ryan looked at me, waiting for an ok to move. I nod once and stood. He breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up, stretching.

"You looked like you were gonna die."

"I felt like that! Thanks. I owe you one."

"Yes, yes you do." we both laughed and Eli glared.

Randy saw this, and clapped him on the back, laughing. "Aw, loosen up a bit!"

Shaking his head he stood and left the class. Poor poor Eli he doesn't know how to have fun.

I follow Randy out and we head across the street to an ice cream parlor.

He offered to buy, but I knew he had already spent all of his money. "Thought you were broke?"

He checked his wallet, and groaned. "You're right."

"I knew it."

He put it back, still looking disappointed, "I've got a twenty we're fine."

He smiled.

"So what do you want?"

"Hmm...neapolitan?"

"Okay but I'm getting cookie dough."

"Got ya."

"I love ditching class."

"Me too. I can't move in there."

"Indeed."

He opened the door, and walked in. A very cheery women greeted us and we both glared. Sometimes you can only take so much cheeriness. Off in the corner I saw a familiar face.

"Flare?"

"Oh hey guys I didn't know you were ditching class."

Randy grinned. "Hey, Flare!"

"Oh please don't be lovey dovey i think that would kill me."

**Bam I ended it right here heyo. :P**


End file.
